Live as if you'll die tomorrow
by prim
Summary: AU. Set at the end of season 3. What if Marissa survived the crash but Ryan was sent into a coma? What do they have to do for Ryan to wake up? Kirsten's pregnant, Marissa's desperate, Seth and Summer want revenge. RM SS SK
1. Numb

**Disclaimer: Characters and Newport belong to Josh Schwartz, not me. **

**Summary: **AU. Set at the end of the season 3 finale, only in the car crash, Marissa survives but Ryan is sent into a deep coma. What will it take for Ryan to recover? Or will he ever wake up? RM, SS, SK

**Author's note:** My first fanfic, so please read and review! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Also, not beta-ed, so any mistakes will be my own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Live as if you'll die tomorrow

Chapter 1: Numb

A crash from the living room sent Sandy running to Kirsten's side. The blond was sprawled on the floor, passed out. "Kirsten, honey?"

No reply. Sandy gathered her into his arms and rushed to the car, knowing that most likely he was overreacting, that she had probably just fainted- she had been working way too hard on New Match lately, that she was fine. That was what he told himself, pulling after 10 minutes into the hospital driveway.

"What happened?" The nurse asked. "I don't know, I was making dinner and then I heard her talking on the phone and suddenly there was a crash, and she was sprawled on the floor…" The nurse began waving a cotton ball dipped in ammonia under Kirsten's nose, and she stirred. "Sandy?" she murmured before having to lean over and throw up. Almost instantly Sandy's hand gathered her hair and he rubbed her back soothingly. The nurse, looking concerned, mentioned that it would be best to take a blood sample for testing in the lab, and did so.

Kirsten withdrew, panicked, babbling something about Ryan.

"What's wrong? Ryan should be back soon, he's just driving Marissa to the airport."

"Sandy, he was being taken to the hospital, the police called, Sandy, do something please!"

"Ryan Atwood?" the nurse's voice broke out.

"Yes, he's our son, what's wrong with him?" Sandy's cool, collected voice was losing its cool.

"Would you mind stepping out with me?"

They excused themselves, leaving Kirsten in the cubicle, promising to be back soon.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Ryan." was her short, curt reply. The EMT team will answer your questions.

Sandy found himself in a cubicle where Ryan was lying as still and pale as death, hooked up to all sorts of machines. "Oh my god." Losing all his reserve, he rushed to the bed, trying to restrain himself from shaking Ryan to wake up. It was only then that he realized Marissa was lying on an identical bed, only her posture was relaxed and she seemed to be sleeping, not still like his son was. His son. He should have been able to prevent things like this from happening. And what was he going to tell Kirsten, anyway. He didn't want to frighten her, but the sight of Ryan so helpless and still sent shivers running down his spine.

"Mr. Atwood?" a deep male voice sounded behind him.

"It's Mr. Cohen actually. Sanford Cohen. I'm Ryan's legal guardian."

"Detective Miller. Your son was involved in a car accident. Actually, I shouldn't call it that. There were skid marks indicating foul play. Someone tried to run him off the road, Mr. Cohen. This is Jeff Hope. He's the doctor assigned to Ryan's and Marissa's case."

Just then a distraught Julie came dashing in, eyes searching for Marissa. "What happened? Is Marissa alright?" she demanded as she crossed the room to her daughter's side.

"Jeff Hope. I'm your daughter's doctor. Someone tried to run Ryan's car off the cliff. Marissa will be fine- she's only resting."

"Mom?" Marissa's sleepy voice sounded. "Where am I? Where's Ryan?"

"However, the doctor continued, Ryan was badly injured. It was Ryan that saved you, Marissa. The EMT said that Ryan's body was shielding you, and he refused to let go even as he was unconscious. He has three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but what we're most concerned about is internal injuries. We were afraid that he might have received some brain injuries, and we have already done a CAT scan. But nothing can be told until he wakes up. And there's no telling when that will be- it could be a day, a week, a month, or even a year. Hope is still here, Mr. Cohen, as he can breath on is own and his organs are working fine. We'll move him into a room until he wakes up. All you can do is wait."

The sounds of Marissa's soft sobs filled the room. "Ryan saved me again, Mom, he always does. What if he doesn't wake up? It will be my entire fault, I shouldn't have wanted to leave, shouldn't have asked him to drive me to the airport. It was Volchok, Mom, he was drunk. And now Ryan might not wake up." Sandy walked away, numb, as Julie tried to comfort Marissa. Sandy was going to have to figure out a way to break this to Kirsten gently.

He didn't have to. As he turned around, he saw a shocked, pale Kirsten standing behind him, staring at Ryan. She had heard the entire thing. He rushed to support her as her knees gave out, supporting her to a chair. She shook him away, walking over to Ryan's bedside. "Ryan, sweetheart, can you hear me?" she murmured gently stroking his face. With no reply, tears began running down her face as she turned to bury her face in Sandy's shirt. "How could this happen?" she wept.

Sandy wished he knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked it, please review! Will try to update soon, and I promise there will be Seth, Summer and Kaitlin in the next chapter.

Prim xox


	2. Reactions

Thank you for your sweet reviews! All reviews are welcome, constructive criticism too!

Prim

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Seth and Summer were at the diner eating chili fries and trying to console each other about Marissa's departure when Seth's phone rang. It was Sandy.

"Dad? You keep telling me not to interrupt your romantic dinners with Mom, and now you're interrupting mine?" Seth teases playfully.

"Ryan and Marissa have been in and accident. We're at Newport Hospital. Come as soon as you can." Sandy's voice was tense and still in shock.

"Summer. We have to leave NOW." Seth threw a five dollar bill onto the table, grabbing Summer's wrist and half dragging her out of the diner, ran to the car.

"Cohen. Cohen! I can walk for myself. Now tell me what happened. Did something happen to Sandy and Kirsten? Or did something manage to stop Coop from leaving? Or were Ryan and Marissa unable to stay out of trouble even for two hours?" Summer unintentionally hit onto the truth.

Seth's silence was her only answer. His mouth was set into a grim line, eyes set on the road.

"Oh my god Cohen, don't tell me something has happened to Coop and Atwood again, they've had too much of their share, just as they were both going to be so happy."

"They're at the hospital." Seth murmured.

"Then why aren't you driving faster!" Summer started panicking.

Seth pulled into the hospital driveway with a screech of the tires, and both Seth and Summer jumped out and ran into the hospital. Seth started babbling as soon as he reached the front desk.

"I'm looking for my brother, well he's not exactly my brother, my parents adopted him-"

"The name's Ryan Atwood." Summer cut Seth's sentence dead.

"We've moved him to a room, it's room 272."

A breathless voice next to them rose. "Mom? Marissa? I'm so glad you're alright!" Kaitlin Cooper ran straight into her sister's open arms. Pulling back, Kaitlin asked, "But how's Ryan?"

_My question exactly. _Thought Seth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen? We have your test results."

'What test results?" Sandy spoke from his position at Ryan's side.

"Your wife has been unusually weak, lately Mr. Cohen."

Sandy drew in a deep breath, he couldn't take any more bad news, not now, not when Ryan was hurt. He reflexively wrapped his arm around Kirsten, holding her tight.

"However, it's not bad news. Congratulations."

Our son is in a coma and they're congratulating us! Sandy's thoughts still remained with Ryan.

"Mrs. Cohen is pregnant. Four months to be exact. Would you like me to make an appointment with one of our doctors?"

Sandy recovered first. "Yes, thank you."

"Oh, my god." The words came from Kirsten's mouth. "We're going to have another baby."

"It's wonderful news, honey. I love you." Sandy whispered into her ear.

But what a time, he couldn't help thinking. How were they going to get through this without Ryan?

…………………….

"We're pregnant." Sandy announced, just as Seth, Summer and Kaitlin walked into the room.

"Congratulations!" Julie moved in to hug her best friends. Summer was right behind her, with a warm hug to both.

"My sibling is going to be 18 years younger than me. But that means you two….ew! Is that what you do on your 'private' evenings? But anyway, congratulations, Mom. But what about Ryan?" Seth refused to be distracted from his best friend.

After they had explained Ryan's condition to Seth, Summer, and Kaitlin, Seth had refused to leave Ryan's side. Summer was talking to a pale Marissa. Marissa, too, didn't loosen her grip on Ryan's hand.

"Ryan, don't scare me like this. Now who am I going to talk to?" Seth's voice trembled.

"Ryan's in a coma, Seth, and all you can think of is yourself." Summer instantly responded.

"If you wake up, dude, I promise I won't wake you up at 5 in the morning any more, I'll wait 'til at least seven. For now, I'll bring Captain Oats over, you need him more than me anyway."

Finally, at two in the morning, Kirsten began chasing everyone home. It was no good for everyone to stay there, and there was only one cot anyway. They could come back in the morning. Well, not Marissa, she had to speak to the police. And Kirsten herself would need clothes, amongst other things, but she wasn't leaving. Seth could bring her things.

"I'm staying, Kirsten." Marissa's voice rose.

"Honey, it's okay. I'll stay with him."

"It's my fault. If I didn't know Volchok then none of this would have happened." Tears, once again, began running down Marissa's face. "And now Ryan might not wake up."

"He will, he will." Kisten tried to reassure herself. Kirsten pulled Marissa into a hug, before allowing her to stay. Sandy could take her to the police station tomorrow, and she'd be better off with Sandy by her side.

An hour later, an exhausted Marissa was passed out on the sofa. She had insisted on Kirsten taking the cot, but Kirsten couldn't fall asleep. The doctor had said it would be best to surround Ryan with familiar sounds, touches, and smells. She pulled up a chair next to Ryan's bed and began to talk.

Driving Summer home, Seth noticed Summer's body shaking with rage. "Ummmm, Summer? What's wrong?"

"That Volchok!" A stream of curse words came bursting from Summer's mouth. "How dare he hurt both f my friends. I swear, Cohen, if you don't find Volchok so I can seriously do him some harm, my rage blackout is headed your way!" Summer seethed.

Fine, fine. Seth sure wouldn't want to be Volchok when he and Summer got his hands on him. Ryan was his only brother- for the time being, anyway, and no one was getting away with that. Seth was going to make sure that not even Sandy was going to get Volchok out of jail where he belonged. They were going to find Volchok and turn him over to the police. His future would be ruined.

A/N : hope you liked it! Please review if you did. Oh, and by the way, I'm much better at writing Kandy than SS, but I will try to put equal weight on both, and on Ryan of course!

Prim


	3. Talks

Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Please review if you read!

……………………………………………

It was 4 in the morning and Kirsten was still up talking to Ryan in a soothing voice.

"You know, right, Ryan, that this baby won't change anything. You're still our son no matter what. Remember when you first came and I seemed like such an ice queen? I've always felt so guilty for that. Especially with Seth, since you've come, Seth's been so much happier. He has so many more friends, and he doesn't get beat up any more. I know about how you've protected him, Ryan, Seth tells me. Whatever doubts I had at the beginning are all gone now. But Ryan, you have got to wake up. Seth needs you. Marissa needs you." Kirsten paused, looking at the girl's sleeping, tear stained face. "Sandy and I need you." Her voice trailed off.

Kirsten was feeling increasingly sleepy, and she knew Ryan wouldn't want her staying up all hours, and besides, she had another life to care for. She tried to get comfortable in the tiny cot and fell asleep within minutes.

……………………………………………

Sandy knew Kirsten wouldn't let him convince her to go home. Instead, he knew just the person for the job. Julie Cooper. Julie had crept in only to find Kirsten and Marissa fast asleep on the cot and the couch respectively. Her heart sank as she saw Ryan still pale and still. She stepped over to Ryan, and holding his hand, thanked him from her heart. "Thank you for my daughter, Ryan." She was so grateful, and selfishly perhaps, she was thankful that it wasn't her daughter lying there. Her daughter was fine. Julie should have seen long ago that Ryan was perfect for her daughter. Ryan had a hero complex, Marissa seemed to always need to be saved. They were perfect each other, even Ryan's looks complimented Marissa's. If only Ryan would wake up, Julie would never step between them again.

She decided that it would be best for her to let Kiki sleep before waking her to go home. Her hand stroked Kirsten's silky hair, feeling awful for her.

…………………………………….

"Volchok!" Summer and Seth pounded furiously on his apartment's door. Summer in particular looked like she could kill someone at that very moment. The door opened, and Summer's fist immediately swung out at the first person who opened the door, and was immensely satisfied when it connected. "How dare you hurt my friends!"

Unfortunately the person wasn't Volchok. Definitely wasn't Volchok, Seth realized, running his eyes over the curvy body covered only by a towel, all the way up to the face with an angry red patch on one cheek. "Who are you?" Seth demanded. "Heather." She replied while launching herself at Summer. Seth dived between them and was only successful in stopping Heather from hitting Summer when her hand connected with Seth's face instead. "Ouch!"

"Cohen? You all right?" Summer asked before turning her attention to Heather

"Heather? You mean the girl Volchok was seeing behind Marissa's back?" Summer stormed. "I must say, I thank you for cheating on someone's boyfriend, especially when that someone was Volchok! Now where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know! He dumped me by the side of the road on his way out of town after we ran into that stupid car!"

"That stupid car happened to contain my brother and his best friend! And now he's in a coma. If the police get their hands on you or Volchok- which I intend to make sure that they do- you are going to jail as an accomplice in attempted manslaughter." exclaimed Seth. "Where did he go?"

Heather was crying by now. "I think he said Mexico. Please don't turn me over to the police, please."

"Tough luck. We're going to the police station right now. Whether you want to free yourself by telling the story to the police is your choice."

Summer grabbed Heather and pulled her along to the car, Seth running behind them. "Now what do we do about Volchok?" Summer asked.

"I think we'll leave it to the police- IF she tells her story. We have to go see Ryan first- he needs us."

"True. Marissa's probably a wreck right now. So we take her to the station, then we go to the hospital.

"Fine."

………………………………….

Summer knew Marissa well. Too well. Julie had just left to take Kirsten home, leaving Marissa alone with Ryan. One look at him and she had burst into tears all over again. Sandy would pick her up to go to the police, but as for now, Marissa was settled next to the bed, holding Ryan's hand.

"Ryan, I promise, that if you wake up, I'll go to Berkeley with you. I'll stay with you, wherever you want to go. Why do you have to keep rescuing me all the time? I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you."

"Kiddo, you all right?"

"Dad!" Marissa ran into Jimmy's arms. "I'm so sorry, I should have called. But Dad, I can't go with you. I need to stay here."

"It's okay, kiddo, it's okay. You're mom called and explained. Now why don't we go get something to eat? Kirsten and Sandy are back to stand in. We'll meet Seth and Summer at the diner, and we can talk."

"Let's go, then. But what about the police?"

Sandy stepped in. "Seth just called, honey. They just took Heather to the station and apparently she told the whole story. It'll be fine. Now go."

……………………………

Sandy and Kirsten were left in the room with Ryan. They pulled each other closer, and Sandy laid a hand on Kirsten's flat stomach.

"I love you. And we're going to get through this no matter what." Sandy whispered.

"Love you too." Kirsten replied with a loving smile.

"Don't forget, we have an appointment with the obstetrician tomorrow- your first ultrasound." Sandy said with a smile.

"But Sandy, I wish Ryan would wake up. He should be there the first time he sees his little brother or sister." A tear ran from Kirsten's eye, and before she could brush it away, Sandy tenderly brushed it away for her.

They both looked hopefully at Ryan, but nothing happened, not even the tiniest movement.


End file.
